


主帅先生的生日回顾

by puffy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 祝Jogi59岁生日快乐，未来一切都好！





	主帅先生的生日回顾

**Author's Note:**

> 都是我胡编的，瞎写的。

如果要为你的58岁选一个关键词的话，小报记者会用“气数已尽”。领队先生不会让你看这些报纸。

 

你觉得自己是个自大的失败者。

 

夏天结束后你烟瘾很重，一顿饭的时间约等于五根香烟。

 

最长的一次非工作性质的谈话发生在你和领队先生之间，他从博弈学、心理学、运动医学、营养学、传播学等维度试图向你证明“冠军魔咒”确有其道理。但你们都很清楚，频发不等于正常，正常更不意味着正确。

 

过去的一年里，你听到的最多的词分别是“滚蛋”和“下课”，你最熟悉的句子开头是“他本该……”，因为不怎么浏览社交媒体，你也不知道是哪一个的出现频率更高。当然，在你上一次生日派对上，这些还只是对未来的想法。

 

7月15号你睡得很晚，你坐在电视前给Didier发了条短信，Didier忙着在更衣室泼香槟，但隔天上午他还是给你来了电话，感谢你，同时希望你原谅他没能秒回。

 

7月22号，对你来说是很特别的一天。

你接了一个电话，打出去67个电话，忙音只响一声就变成柔和的“您拨打的电话正在通话中。”第二天你开始打第68个电话。

 

过去的一年里，有一句话你反复回忆了111次

“Ich glaube an Jogi und ich glaube an seinen Stab.”

 

最让你感动的一句话是

“Der Jogi weiβ was er macht.”

尽管有时候你也不太确定，是否清楚自己在做什么。

 

过去的一年有很多人离开了你，但是你还是很喜欢一个词——

zusammenhalte

 

-END-


End file.
